Oasis
Oasis was a mystery run by Lily in an attempt to pull Emery's pigtails. It had human versions of both characters (though the human Emery begins the game dead), and was presumably set in their home scale. Plot The PCs and human NPCs gather in the house of Virgil Emerson, recently deceased, to hear the dispensation of his will. The will has, however, been replaced with "My name and my fortune to the survivor". Fearing that this means one of the recipients will attempt to kill the rest, the characters attempt to flee, but are prevented from doing so by a freak heat wave and the sudden disappearance of the cars. As expected, people begin to be murdered, eventually resulting in no survivors other than the culprit. Meanwhile, in the meta, Stella has challenged the PCs to a red-blue mystery, claiming that winning will give her power she needs. She later summons Solomon, who summons Nix, to aid her. Solomon explains that Stella was herself trapped in this game by a more powerful witch, and is attempting to win it in order to escape. Despite Stella's confrontational and haughty attitude, Solomon takes a much more helpful and understanding angle, believing that Stella can still escape even if she loses. Matters are complicated when Judge and Marshall Law, members of the Inquisition, show up before Solomon can erect a barrier (which does successfully prevent other members of the inquisition from arriving). Though they claim to be about restricting witches, their strict adherence to Knox's laws only makes the PCs' lives harder. Finally, the PCs are able to conclude that there is only one possible solution to the seemingly contradictory red--Emery is not Emery at all, and is in fact the bastard child of Virgil, Lily Weaver. In the process of deducing this, Solomon is killed, without possibility of revival, for violating Knox's 2nd law too many times. This dispels Solomon's barrier, allowing the inquisition to stream in, and forces Lily to reveal herself and tip her hand in order to defeat them. With her identity revealed, Lily soon loses at her own game, and is defeated, freeing Stella, who offers to train the PCs in magic. Characters: PCs: *Rody Emerson -- Virgil's grandson. Later the Sorcerer of Travel. *Joseph Emerson -- Virgil's son. *Cley Potter -- Virgil's cousin. Later the Witch of Charms. *Emery Miller -- Virgil's niece. Actually Lily Weaver in disguise. NPCs: *Stella, Witch of Misfortune *Solomon -- A being of unkown origin with the ability to summon demons with all of their powers intact. Now dead. *Nix -- A demon with powerful water manipulation. *Judge -- A member of the inquisition with an enormous gavel. *Marshall Law -- A member of the inquisition. *Virgil Emerson -- His death sets off the in-game sequence of events. Actually alive in the second and third loops. *Ira Emerson -- Virgil's son. *Evelyn Emerson -- Virgil's daughter-in-law. Crazy middle-aged lady with a gun. *Gordon Emerson -- Virgil's grandson. *Clara Emerson -- Virgil's granddaughter. *John Smith -- Virgil's lawyer. *Julius Valentine -- A stranger who finds himself in the story by accident. The detective. *Violet Emerson -- Virgil's daughter. Lived in the house with him up until his death. *Celestine, Witch of Mirrors Category:Main RPGs